peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan-made Deleted Scenes Season 1
Fan-made " deleted scenes " for all Season 1 episodes of Peppa Pig. Mostly contains rude language and innapropriate jokes. Add in any ideas. Muddy Puddles Rain: 'Daddy Pig suggests Peppa watch the weather station. '''Peppa: '" Daddy, when will the rain stop? " 'Daddy Pig: '" I don't know, Peppa. You could watch the weather station, but that's mostly full of coffee-fuelled sophomores who are whining about their horrible lives. But yes, that would be wise. " 'Boots: '''Peppa argues about putting on boots. Dialogue: '''Peppa: '" Mummy, why do I have to put on boots? " 'Mummy Pig: '" Because, Peppa, your feet will get muddy- and besides, they look like flat weiners. You really should cover that up. " Mr. Dinosaur Is Lost 'Dino Porn: '''George wakes up to Mr. Dinousaur and engages in sexual activity. ( George wakes up one morning and sees Mr. Dinosaur next to him. He laughs. Peppa wakes up and hears strange sounds. ) '''Peppa: '” God, he really needs to get that dinosaur some condoms. “ Best Friend '''Mailman: '''Peppa has an unexpected visitor while waiting for Suzy. '''Peppa: " '''I can't wait for Suzy to get here! I want to show her all the new books I've been reading! " ( Mr. Zebra walks up. ) '''Mr. Zebra: " Hello, Peppa. I have a postcard for you from your grandparents. " Peppa: " 'Yeah, tell those old fucks their wasting their time. And your skin looks like a desperate cry for diversity attention. " ( Mr. Zebra walks away sadly. ) '''Peppa: " '''I've been reading lots of new books! " '''Prostitution: '''Peppa and Suzy play pretend prostitution. '''Peppa: '“ Now let’s play prostitution. ( picks up blond wig ) I’ll be the man. “ 'Suzy: '( picks up black wig ) and I’ll be the prostitute. ( George looks at another blond wig. He laughs and puts it on, then runs over to Peppa and Suzy. ) 'Narrator: “ '''George wants to play the wife. “ '''Peppa: '“ No, George! This game is for very ''big girls. “ '''Suzy: '“ How do you even know about this game? “ 'Peppa: '“ Hey, don’t you go snooping in your parents bedroom? Oh right. You don’t have a dad... “ Polly Parrot 'Pig: '''Peppa guesses what the pet is. '''Peppa: '“ Is it another pig? “ 'Granny Pig: “ '''No, no, Peppa. We already have many wonderful pigs in our family. “ '''Grandpa Pig: “ '''Including the one we're going to eat tonight. “ '''Granny Pig: “ '''Oh, that’s right. He was quite the rascal. He put up a fight, but we managed to twist his neck. Then he went out like a LIGHT! Anyway, come in! “ ( Granny and Grandpa Pig go inside. The others just stand outside, shocked. ) Hide And Seek '''Pictures: '''Peppa searches Daddy Pig’s closet for George. ( Peppa runs over to Daddy Pig’s closet. She opens it up and finds tissues, magazines, and pictures of George. ) '''Peppa: '“ Do pictures of George count? “ 'Daddy Pig: '“ No, Peppa. And stay out of my closet! “ 'Mummy Pig: '“ And he’s definitely not in my closet, so don’t bother looking in there! “ The Playgroup 'Tour: '''Daddy Pig describes the playgroup to George. '''Daddy Pig: '” Also George, there will be lots of rooms for you to explore- the playroom, the kitchen, and even the living room. “ 'Peppa Pig: '“ That’s where Madame Gazlle actually lives. We sometimes play a game where we pretend we live in that room and she just breaks down. “ 'Dunkin Donuts: '''Daddy Pig has other plans. '''Daddy Pig: '(After Peppa and George go inside) Alright, Mr. Bull, you can come out now. “ (Mr. Bull rises up in the backseat. ) 'Mr. Bull: '“ Mooo! Are we off to Dunkin Donuts to do the “ hot chocolate “ challenge? “ 'Daddy Pig: '” You bet! Now we can laugh at our wives for saying we have no life! “ ( The two start to drive away. ) 'Mr. Bull: '“ Geez, where do you get your kids shoes? George wants to fit in, and your sending him off in Sketchers? “ 'Daddy Pig: '“ Hey, your family can live off Crocs, but we’re not taking any chances. “ 'Drawing: '''Pedro compares his drawing with George's. '''Pedro Pony: '“ George’s drawing is much better than mine. “ (Pedro’s drawing is shown. It is him, in a cowboy uniform, shooting all the kids in a school hallway. ) 'Madame Gazelle: '“ Well Pedro, lets see your drawing then. Maybe we can put it up on the wall as well.“ (Pedro gasps and eats his drawing). 'Pedro: '“ Uh... oh look, the parents are here. “ 'Brilliant: '''Danny’s father begins to panic. ( Peppa, Danny, and George all say ” Brilliant! “. ) '''Mr Dog: '“ Oh my God, did all your kids get hit in the head with a conveniently placed vase, too? “ 'Daddy Pig '” Uh... what? “ 'Mr. Dog: “ '''You know... “ (picks up a vase and smashes it on Daddy Pig’s head, covering him in dirt.) '''Daddy Pig: '“ Ow! “ (Mr. Bull runs in, wearing a Dunkin Donuts shirt.) 'Mr. Bull: '” Oh! Me next! “ (Everyone laughs.) Mummy Pig At Work 'Prank Calls: '''Mummy Pig prank calls Korea. '''Daddy Pig: '“ She has a lot of important work to do today. Taxes, bills, files, and prank-calling countries. (Mummy Pig is shown calling someone in her office.) 'Mummy Pig: '“ Hello, Korea? Are your incredibly small “fridges” running... well then you better scream out swear words in another language and move your legs an inch forward every second to catch it! “(laughs and hangs up) Man, I love this job! “ 'Gibberish: '''Peppa asks Mummy Pig why she’s writing nonsense. '''Peppa: '“ Mummy, why are you writing nonsense? “ 'Mummy Pig: '“ I’m not writing nonsense, Peppa! You just don’t understand it because your too little! Anyway, I happen to be writing an important letter to the president asking if we can start having dessert with our breakfast. “ 'Peppa: '“ Silly Mummy. Daddy Pig already has dessert with his breakfast. “ (Daddy Pig is shown binge-eating ice cream.) 'Daddy Pig: '“ Ahhhh! Now to watch some relaxing ASMR and barf like there’s no tomorrow! “ Piggy In The Middle (see Trivia) Daddy Loses His Glasses 'Future: '''Peppa worries about the future. (Peppa and George watch Mr. Potato and a female potato on TV. The female potato falls over.) '''Peppa: '“ You know what’s messed up? That could be us someday. Falling on our backs in front of the people we married. Probably cause they want divorce. Or maybe their having a baby. Or maybe they blew the money they’re were saving up for an important thing on a fucking chair! “ 'Mummy Pig: '“ Yeah, we need to take her out of that school! “ 'Searching: '''Peppa and George keep looking for Daddy’s glasses. '''Narrator: '“ Peppa looks under the couch, but Daddy Pig’s glasses are not there. “ (Peppa looks under the couch.) 'Peppa: '” Oh... “ (Suddenly, Pedro pops out.) 'Pedro: '“ Hey! It’s bad enough my moms having a party with the guys from her office, now your snooping around in the only other place I could fucking find! “(pulls the cushion back down) 'Walls: '''Daddy Pig tries to get used to not having glasses. '''Daddy Pig: '(after trying to walk) “ Well, now that I don’t have my glasses, I can actually see things I couldn’t see before... why is Pedro in our walls? “ 'Pedro: '(muffled) “ Blame Peppa! “ 'Peppa: '“ Oh, God. “ Gardening 'Welcoming: '''Peppa and George say hello to Granny Pig. '''Peppa: '“ Granny Pig! “ 'George: '“ Grank-y Ig! “ 'Granny Pig: '“ Hello my little ones. Grandpa Pig is in the garden. He has a suprise for you. “ 'Peppa: '“ What is it? Is it a van? “ 'Granny Pig: '“ No, Peppa. He did have a van before, but it, uh... didn’t exactly go well with the parents. “ 'Peppa: '“ Why not? “ 'Granny Pig: '“ I’ll tell you when your older. Now go see Grandpa Pig. “ 'Peppa: '“ Okay! “ (she and George laugh and run down the hill. Granny Pig looks at Mummy and Daddy Pig, who are staring at her.) '''Granny Pig: “ What? “ Businesses: 'Grandpa Pig explains growing to Peppa and George. '''Grandpa Pig: '“ Everything in this garden grows from seeds! Well, except Granny Pig’s business. “ 'Granny Pig: '(far away) “ Fuck you! “ 'Grandpa Pig: '“ Fuck you too! A two-bedroom house is no place to run a B&B. “ Hiccups 'It: '''Peppa takes George to the movies to cure his hiccups. '''Peppa: '“ Alright George, i have a new idea: I’ll just take you to a scary movie so you’ll lose your hiccups screaming. “ (At a movie theatre, Peppa and George watch IT. People can be heard screaming in the movie. 'Peppa: '“ Trust me George, this is the scariest movie ever. Your bound to lose your hiccups. Okay, now your probably wondering why that’s kids wearing a yellow rain slicker, when only British people like us usually wear them. Well, I don’t know why, either. Also, what kind of name is Georgie. Also, where’s that scene from the book where the kids, uh... you know... get lost? Anyway, are you scared yet? “ 'George: '“ No! Confused! “ 'Peppa: '“ Well then, pay better attention to the movie! “ 'George: '(sighs) Bicycles 'Him: '''Daddy Pig can grow one other thing. " '''Daddy Pig: '“ It’s the only thing I can grow. Well, except, him... “ 'Mummy Pig: '“ Daddy Pig! You mustn’t mention him carelessly! What if the children heard? “ 'Daddy Pig: '“ Sorry, Mummy Pig. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a visit to make. “ ( The pigs basement is shown, with a strange, disgusting pig-horse-gremlin hybrid crawling around and making noises. Suddenly, Daddy Pig comes down the stairs and throws a piece of meat at it.) 'Daddy Pig: '“ There’s your lunch. You might want to save it, we’re running out. “ (leaves) 'Toys: '''Danny promises to be careful. '''Danny: '“ Don’t worry Peppa. We’ll be more careful than Pedro with his toys. Say, where IS Pedro? “ (Pedro is shown in his bedroom with his toys. They are dressed in war outfits, and Pedro is dressed as The Governor from The Walking Dead.) 'Pedro: '(whispers to one of the soldiers) “ Kill them all. “ Secrets 'Secret Photo: '''Peppa has a secret photo of her and Suzy. '''Peppa: '" I can also put in my secret picture of me and Suzy. " (Peppa gets out a photo from her toy basket, which shows Suzy lying in a muddy puddle, and Peppa is standing next to her, giving a thumbs up to the camera. Peppa laughs evilly) Flying A Kite 'Wrong Hill: '''Peppa and her family choose the wrong hill. '''Daddy Pig: '“ Ahhh! What a wonderful hill to go flying a kite on! “ 'Peppa: '“ What are you talking about? This is our second hill because the first was the wrong one! “ (The other hill is shown. Mr. Bull, Grampy Rabbit, and Mr. Rabbit are shown dressed as cult members standing around a muddy puddle.) 'Mr. Rabbit: '“ So, are we ready to summon the holy lord Muddiosis Puddis? “ 'Mr. Bull: '“ Screw that, I just came for the snacks! “ 'Upside Down: '''Daddy Pig sees everything upside down. '''Daddy Pig: '“ Wow, being upside down is weird! Everything looks different! Even the playgroup! “ (The playgroup is shown. The roof is leaking, and the water is pouring down, due to the illusion of the playgroup being upside down.) 'Madame Gazelle: '“ Man, I didn’t know it was a girl! I though it would come out of the chimney! “ Picnic 'Toys: '''Mr. Dinosaur and Teddy have a fun day. (After the family leaves, Mr. Dinosaur and Teddy come to life in their bedroom.) '''Mr. Dinosaur: '“ Jesus Christ, that kids sweaty. “ 'Teddy: '“ I know, right? “ 'Passerby: '''The family makes fun of other city goers, '''Daddy Pig: '“ Ah... it looks like everyone’s out today! “ 'Peppa: '“ Yes... can we make fun of them? “ 'Daddy Pig: '“ Sure! “ ( The family honks their horns at people they pass and yell swear words and insults.) Musical Instruments '''Swamp: '''Daddy Pig reveals he used to be in a band. (Peppa pulls out a hollow log and a club.) '''Peppa: " What are these? " Daddy Pig: "Oh, those are mine. I used to be in a band called Swamp. I thought we’d need swamp-related instruments. And I would dress up as Shrek. I made the costume myself. We weren’t very popular. We only sold like 5 albums." Parade: 'The pig's music attracts attention. (Miss Rabbit walks up) '''Miss Rabbit: '"Wow, do you guys need another member for your parade? I play a mean didgeridoo." 'Daddy Pig: '"Um..." (Madame Gazelle walks up) 'Madame Gazelle: '"Ha-ho! I can play the guitar and invite my band mates over." 'Mummy Pig: '"Well..." (A rhino walks up wearing a Swamp shirt) 'Rhino: '"Hey man, you play like our old log-banger!" 'Daddy Pig: '"Rex Rhino?! I thought you got arrested for drug abuse!" 'Peppa: '"Maybe musical instruments aren’t our thing." Frogs and Worms and Butterflies 'Mothra: '''A butterfly speaks out. '''Grandpa Pig: '"Hmmm, I’ve never been a big fan of butterflies. They are quite annoying." (Mothra lands in the garden) 'Mothra: '"Hey, what did you say about us?" 'Grandpa Pig: '"Oh, uh, nothing, Mothra." (smiles) 'Mothra: '"Good. I could kill you all two different ways." (flies off) 'Grandpa Pig: '"Phew. He’s really annoying." Dressing Up 'Sex: '''Peppa and George have sex. '''Daddy Pig: '"Alright, If your really Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig now, then have sex just like we do." 'Peppa: '"Okay, challenge accepted." (Two minutes later...) 'Daddy Pig: '"Wha... what was that?" 'Peppa: '"What? We rubbed our tails together really fast for two minutes. That’s how you guys do it, right? 'Daddy Pig: '"...Eh, the pictures will still be worth it." New Shoes 'Amazon: '''Peppa learns about how the shoe industry works. '''Peppa: '"Where did you get these shoes, Miss Rabbit?" 'Miss Rabbit: '"Oh, well they’re not ours. We got them from Amazon." 'Peppa: '"Wow! THE Amazon?" 'Miss Rabbit: '"Well, uh... yes! I went to the Amazon all by myself, found an extremely rare and endangered red rattlesnake, and tore it open and made those shoes." 'Peppa: '"...I’ll take them." '''Bribing: Peppa gets bribed to take off her shoes. Mummy Pig: '"Peppa, take off those shoes and I’ll give you a bajillion dollars!" '''Peppa: '"No." 'Mummy Pig: '"A bajillion and ten dollars?" 'Peppa: '"No." 'Mummy Pig: '"Um, how about whatever’s in my mystery bag?" (gets out a brown moldy bag) 'Peppa: '"Is it your poop with a bajillion and ten dollars stuck in it?" 'Mummy Pig: '"What?! No!" 'Peppa: '"Then no!" (Mummy Pig sighs) The School Fete 'Pus: '''Peppa has some trouble in the Hall of Mirrors. (Peppa enters the Hall of Mirrors and sees a mirror showing a version of her made of blood) '''Peppa: '" Ew! What is that? " 'Bloody Peppa: '(In a strange demonic voice) " You will never understand... " (Bloody Peppa gets out a gunnabd shoot’s Peppa to death and steps out of the mirror and throws her in) 'Bloody Peppa: '(In Peppa's regular voice) " And they will never know. " (A title card reading ''Jordan Piggie's "Pus" '''flashes on-screen) '''Magician: '''Daddy Pig encounters a very strange magician. (Daddy Pig approaches Mr. Cat, dressed as a magician) '''Daddy Pig: '" Hello, Mr. Cat. Are you a magician? " 'Mr. Cat: '" I don’t know. Are you a narc? " 'Daddy Pig: '" What?" 'Mr. Cat: '(whispering) "Listen, I’ve been banned from six states for making kids faces disappear. My family has no idea and the police are after me." 'Daddy Pig: '"Oh, you’ve gotta be 'kitten' me." (laughs and snorts) (Mr. Cat snaps his fingers and makes Daddy Pig's face disappear) 'Mr. Cat: '"Aw crap, I was trying to just erase your memory." Mummy Pig's Birthday 'Age: '''Daddy Pig randomly guesses Mummy Pig's age. '''Peppa: '" How old IS Mummy? " 'Daddy Pig: '" Oh, I don’t know. I’m over 50, and I’d say she’s about less than 30. " 'Peppa: '" WHAT?! " 'Daddy Pig: '" No, maybe shes in her forties. Or thirties. Well, she’s definitely over 18, so what do I care, right! Hee hee." 'Loitering: '''Peppa tries to sneak in her own plans for the night. '''Grandpa Pig: '" And Granny Pig and I are going to babysit the little ones. " 'Peppa: '" And Peppa is sneaking out with a male masseuse and losing her virginity in a dark alley next to a restaurant. I'll be back at midnight, nobody go and call the cops, bye! " (slams the door) 'Mummy Pig: '" She's having affairs with a male masseuse. " 'Daddy Pig: '(sobbing) " He said I was the only one for him." The Tooth Fairy 'The Dark Tooth: '''Daddy Pig explains why teeth fall out. '''Peppa: '" Where did that come from? " 'Daddy Pig: '" Oh, well, you see, Peppa, when a mommy tooth and a daddy tooth love each other very much, they- " 'Mummy Pig: '"Um, actually Daddy Pig, it’s much simpler than that. Your tooth fell out, Peppa, because you were eating too much hard food." 'Daddy Pig: '"What? Ah, I knew Uncle Pig didn’t know what he was talking about." 'Directions: '''The tooth fairy complains about misleading directions. '''Tooth Fairy: ' (flying into the bedroom) " Geez, you’d think in a town full of houses on hills, the GPS could be a little more specific. " The New Car 'Heated Seats:'The Family is burnt alive by the car's heated seats. 'Daddy Pig: '" I wonder what this button does. " (Daddy Pig presses a button and the seats become warmer) 'All: '" Ahhhh... " (The seats begin to gradually get warmer and the family soon begins to burn alive as they scream in terror before becoming real pictures of bacon) 'Mummy Pig: '" Wow. I haven’t been this baked in forever. " (The Seinfeld theme plays) 'Revenge: '''The car gets revenge on Daddy Pig. '''Daddy Pig: '" But we love our car, and our car loves us. right old girl? " 'Car: '(thinking to itself) " You leave me out in the scorching hot sun all day every day to burn, you sick twisted monster. Have at you! " (The car ejects Daddy Pig out of his seat, and he flies into the background and crashes, causing an explosion) 'Peppa: '(after a moment of silence) " Does this mean I can drive? " Daddy’s Movie Camera 'U-Haul: '''Daddy Pig awaits another delivery. '''Daddy Pig: '“ So, when is my other delivery coming? You know, that new Xbox that I’m going to buy for my office. “ 'Mr. Zebra: '“ Oh, that’s really nothing special. It will be delivered in an extremely small U-Haul. Ah! Here it is now! “ (An incredibly small, cramped U-Haul drives up. Miss Rabbit is driving.) '''Miss. Rabbit: “ Here’s your Xbox, Daddy Pig! But I must inform you, " South Park: The Fractured But Whole " only has subtitles on PS4 and Microsoft. “ Daddy Pig: '“ What?! That’s bullshit! Take it away! “ '''Miss Rabbit: '“ Oh come on! Where am I going to store this? There’s too many Van Gogh paintings and lamps that don’t work anymore in the back! “ 'Pissed Off: '''Peppa pisses off the camera. (After Peppa turns off the camera, it suddenly turns on again and begins screaming swears in German.) '''Daddy Pig: '" Oh dear. We'll never get it working. '''Peppa: " At Suzy's house, whenever she pisses off the camera, she calms it down by pressing this button. " (Peppa pushes a button marked "Concentrate". The camera shuts down.) 'Daddy Pig: '" Ah. Good work again, Peppa. And maybe it's time you stopped visiting Suzy. " 'Seth Rogen: '''Peppa‘s movie isn’t funny anymore. '''Peppa: '“ Lets watch it one more time! “ (Daddy Pig plays the movie one more time. This time, Peppa appears as Seth Rogen.) 'Peppa: '“ Hello! I’m Peppa Pig! (blows raspberry) (The family doesn’t laugh.) 'Peppa: '“ Huh. It’s not very funny anymore. “ School Play 'Line: '''Peppa misbehaves during rehearsals at school. '''Narrator: '“ The children are rehearsing the school play. “ 'Peppa: '“ Grandma, what a big dick you have. “ 'Danny: '“ Well, what a big... uh...line! 'Madame Gazelle: '*sigh* “ Vagina, Danny, and that’s not appropriate. “ 'Recognizing: '''The parents discuss recognizing their children in porn. '''Daddy Pig: '“ And I mean, I know these are our children, but isn’t there some kind of rule that you should recognize at least one person from porn in everything you watch? “ 'Captain Dog: '“ Yeah, you know, I was watching this porno last night, and I swear ''one of the actors looked just like Danny. Yeah, it should really be written down somewhere. “ '''Anger: '''The parents pretend to hate the play. '''Daddy Pig: '” That was the greatest play I’ve ever seen. Now if you’ll excuse us, children, we have to leave in anger so the next audience will think it sucks. “ (Outside, some more parents arrive, as the previous parents storm out in a huff.) 'Daddy Sheep: '“ Well, they seemed to hate the play. “ Trivia * ” The Playgroup “ has the most deleted scenes in the entire first season. ” Piggy In The Middle “ has none. Category:Fanon Category:Miscellaneous Category:Rated 15